


Bet

by FuchsiaPaper



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: A little bit of comedy?, Again, Bets, Gambling, Kinda?, M/M, Power Bottom, Smut, absolutely nothing but smut, also, another fucking twitter prompt, crackfic, end me please, i wrote this all in under two hours lmaoo, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaPaper/pseuds/FuchsiaPaper
Summary: Hank Stockman always seems to remain stoic and emotionless in nearly any type of situation, and Hayden wants to put that to the test.With a bet, of course.Inspired by:https://twitter.com/OTPresent/status/1356458640182509570
Relationships: Hayden Brock/Hank Stockman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Bet

**Author's Note:**

> my computer battery was on low when i started this, so I played a lil game called "can you write and edit a fic before the battery runs out? type bitch type", and i'm happy to say i did!  
> the results may be terrible, but hey, i won.

It wasn't Hayden's fault that he was so dang bored all the time. Not his fault at all, especially when the General kept putting him on guard duty.

In the very least though, he's thankfully allowed to choose which guard to buddy up with after everybody receives their assignment, and that choice is oft a simple one.

Hank Stockman.

Now, Hank is in no way a fun sort of guy to spend four hours at a time with. He's pretty stoic, pretty quiet for the most part, and overall--pretty boring.  
  
He'd also like to say he was, well, _pretty-_ but that was hard to tell with his huge (but awesome) blue shades constantly obscuring damn near half his face. All he could know, was that he had a stache, straight arrow nose, and prim lips.  
  
...what? Stick to guard duty with somebody for hours on end, and you'll start to notice the finer details too.

But, on the flip side, Hank never pesters Hayden with any overbearing rants, is virtually impossible to be awkward with (or, maybe that's just cause Hayden's gotten used to his mannerisms), _and_ likes to indulge Hayden with his bets.  
So that's alright.

However, lately he's been getting more and more curious about his partner. In particular, his strikingly emotionless prowess.  
Just the other day, he saw Hank be the only one to not flinch--in a field of _thirty--_ when some idiot let a bomb go off by accident in the middle of a forest they were stationed at. It was rather impressive.

They've returned to home base since then, but it got him thinking... gee, does Hank startle at _anything?_ He couldn't recall a single moment where Hank made some big, over-the-top sort of reaction to something deserving of it.

And so started a week of idle experimentation. Hayden figured, he'd try and make Hank react to something, _anything,_ in exactly seven days flat. It was a sort of personal goal he set for himself, just to keep his mind churning on something for the longer hours of the day.

As always, it had helped stave off boredom to plan and scheme, then act. In fact, it was a little fun at first.

Until.. Hayden actually started to get a little _frustrated.  
  
_Because, seriously? Nada?? He's tried it all! Sneaking up behind him, firecrackers, water splashes, a tickle attack, the most horrible puns he could scrounge up from the internet, and yet-- _nothing._ Not a single peep out of him.

The seventh day came around, and he was starting to take this real personal. He had one last idea to try out, when all else fails, and doggone if he wasn't going to give his best till the bitter end when it came to any of his self-appointed missions.

Come noon, they were set to guard the archives together for a few hours. Perfect time, setting, and length. He got right to it.

"Ey Hank." Not ten minutes into their duty, he struck up conversation casually. Usually, Hank would do a bit of friendly small chat in their first hour, before letting it simmer down to peaceful silence.  
Not this time.

"Mhm."

"You've been noticin' my efforts over the past week, right?"

"Mhm."

"Well, you've sure got one hell of a poker face I'll give ya that."

Hank finally turned to him, his shades glinting off the dim lights above, and Hayden could somehow imagine the nonexistent smirk on his face. "It's good for gamblin."

Hayden grinned wide. Couldn't have asked for a better segway himself. "Speaking of, I'd say it's about high time I set my efforts into a little bet. Just between you and me."

Hank nodded, gesturing for him to go on. Hayden cleared his throat, getting a little jittery. He couldn't help be a _little_ nervous; even though Hank would probably go on like nothing happened, if he reacted badly to his little.. proposal, things just wouldn't be the same.

But that was a risk he was willing to take.

"45 bucks says I can get you to drop that stone face of yours.." He trailed off, walking around to Hank so they were face to face. Hank waited for him to continue, knowing there had to be more to it than that.  
"..and blush too."

At that, one brow twitched up, clearly taken off guard. Well, ok, no one would think that but him, but that's only cause he's been psychoanalyzing this guy for the past entire week! You get to learn a person.

"Whaddya say?" Hayden took a step closer, and Hank hit his back against the side wall they were posted against. He let Hank stew on it a bit, waiting patiently as he stared into his eyes. Or, least he hoped that's where he was looking to. Again, shades.  
  
But, after almost a full two minutes dragged on by, he sighed.

"Aw alright then. Forget it." He withdrew, only to have Hank hold up his hand.

"Okay."

Hayden perked up. "Huh, really? Ya mean it??"

"Yep."

Hayden quirked a brow, crowding Hank against the wall again. His southern drawl (well, they both had texan accents, but Hayden's was definitely thicker) made his voice a fair amount deeper when he asked, "Bet?"

"Bet."

Immediately, Hayden sprung his attack by leaning in and smooching a big fat one on the lips, hoping it would surprise him in the least. Hank did make a small noise, but that was pretty much it as he deepened the kiss, pushing in.

Now, Hayden was a fair man. He didn't want no cute little reactions or small time expressions. He wanted a FULL BLOWN face full of tomato, or him downright shouting out loud enough to echo down the halls. Or both.  
So, he wouldn't count Hank's climbing brows, or lips moving against his, or ever so slightly shaky fingers as he gripped Hayden's hips in return... but, that sure didn't mean he wouldn't enjoy them.

He pulled from the kiss, taking a quick second to scan his face, then latched onto Hank's neck. His plan was basically went something like this: big attack first, throw a couple lowballs, then another big boy for shits and giggles.  
Sucking a dark hickey into place, he tugged the uniform down enough so he could get it beneath the collar. He could feel Hank's adam's apple bob as he then peppered smaller kisses beneath the jaw, rubbing little circles into his waist just to see if he could make Hank's torso quiver even more.

Nipping at the reddened skin to boot, he drew back again to look at his face.

Hm, still no blush, not really. Hank just looked a little stunned more than anything, but that wasn't nearly enough.

So he took Hank's wrist, leading him to sit on a nearby armchair.  
The thought that they were about to defile a place where, likely, multiple officials sat down to look through records was somewhat exciting to Hayden, and he let it show.

Kneeling before Hank's own, he gave a coy smile as he smoothed his hands up and down the thighs. "Man.. so many things to try out. I just don't know where to start. Think you could give me a little hint?"

Hank pressed his lips together, unresponsive.

"Not even one little kink or anything?"

"..."

"Fine, fine. Make me do all the work. Guess we'll have to do it the hard way.. trial and error the heck out of this." He boldly spread Hank's legs apart to settle in between them, crudely palming Hank's bulge. His breath hitched, and Hayden's lips curled up in tandem, rubbing it harder.  
"Hey, every guy likes a blowjob, right?"

He nimbly unbuckled Hank's belt, throwing it aside, then undressed him down to his boxers. He stroked him through the fabric, waiting until a dark, wet spot stained through.

"..Think this is a little unfair. You sure you won't take em shades off?"

Hank's brow furrowed a tad bit. He was certainly considering it, for fairness, but left it at that. Hayden shrugged, then finally tugged the boxers down.

"Nice." Hank made a minor movement with his head that Hayden could've sworn would be the exact same movement one makes when rolling their eyes, but all he could offer was guesswork right now. "Sure am glad you took up the bet Hank. Otherwise, the next couple of hours would've been an uncomfy bunch."

Hank's mouth actually dropped open a little as Hayden shimmied out of his pants and underwear, turning around to reveal a wet plug. "Care to pull it out for me?"

Two hands hesitantly made way to his ass, gently prodding and pulling it out. Hayden normally isn't a screamer in bed, but he made sure to butter up the moans in both good humor and effort.  
He grunted as it finally came out, and Hank set it aside on the ground in a plop.

Returning to his seat between Hank's legs, he resumed the handjob whilst looking up at him. Hank swallowed hard at the sight of Hayden's fringe covered gaze, green eyes determined as all hot hell. He always thought Hayden's hair was a nice golden color, and he brushed the side bang back.

Hayden winked. "Aw, ain't that sweet." And then he promptly engulfed the cock, attempting to deep throat it from the getgo. Hank made a soft, strangled noise, gripping the chair arms as Hayden gagged around the middle, then continued to keep sucking it.

"H.. Hayden."

"Mmmhm?" Hank grit his teeth at the drawn out vibrations.

"I can talk, right?"

Hayden kept blowing him for a few more good ones before withdrawing in a wet pop. "The bet, was just to see if I could make you lose it for once. Shoutin' or blushing, the whole shebang."

"Alright then." Hank took a steadying breath, which he then immediately lost as Hayden swallowed his cock again. "Fff.."

Hayden kept it up, doubling his efforts after he caught Hank's reddening ears with a glance. They turned redder as he swirled his tongue around the tip, flicking it quickly till Hank's knees started to jerk. He stopped.

"Up and at em." Hayden rose up, crawling over Hank's rigidly seated body. He nestled into his chest comfortably, nudging his prepped hole against the now fully grown dick. He noticed Hank beginning to sweat, and he smirked. "You sure you don't wanna.. forfeit, or anything?"

Hank grunted, shaking his head no.

"Okay."

Smoothly, he guided the long dick into his hole with a hand, biting his lip as he slowly lowered himself past the head, then past everything. To his surprise, Hank unbuttoned Hayden's uniform halfway, pressing his lips against the chest hungrily. Hayden moaned, finally fully seated on Hank's lap.

"H-hey, the bet's to make _you_ the one moaning and groaning, not me."

Hank grumbled, sucking on one of his nipples harder, and Hayden tightened his hold on his shoulders. "Fair enough.. alright, let's see if you can hold up against this."

It was very slowgoing at first, Hayden mostly shifting his ass back and forth, trying to get accustomed to the size. Then, as he got used to it, he undulated his body more, properly fucking himself on Hank's dick.

Hank cupped a fist around Hayden's drooling cock, keeping his hand in place as Hayden's own movements did all the work. He twitched at the mounted sensations, gasping a little here and there as he went faster and faster.

He would've completely forgotten about the whole bet, if it weren't for Hank starting to move _back_ , thrusting himself up as Hayden got tired. Hank groaned lowly at every plunge, eyebrows knitted together, _at last_ having some pink dusting feathered across his cheeks. Took him long enough; guess the guy just isn't a blusher.

Either way, it helped Hayden refocus, and he thumbed Hank's chest as he met Hank's upward jabs with his own downward dips, making Hank curse.

"God, fucking-" Hank chewed a lip, seemingly remembering the bet just then, but it didn't hinder his growing sounds as much as he thought it would. He was panting now, unable to stop from getting louder and louder the more they fucked; the more Hayden kept _looking_ at him with those painfully lustdrawn eyes, his body gracefully bouncing on his dick with those delicious little noises and gasps and-- _shit._  
"Haydenn.." His voice turned a touch growly, and Hayden reveled in it.

"Uh-huh?" He leaned forward, mouth slack open with his tongue lax as he rolled his ass in and out _quicker_ , Hank being unable to keep up with his own movements in return.

"You--!" Hank hurriedly let go of Hayden's hips, opting to grasp the chair fabric again.  
  
Hayden blinked, and there it was. Curled lip, scrunched up nose, strung up brows, and a decent blush. Not bright, cherry red or anything, but it was decent enough, and Hayden took that as a victory.  
Hayden mouthed at Hank's throat, sneaking a hand up to Hank's glasses and wiggling it a bit in permission.

Hank huffed, then simultaneously groped Hayden's plump ass while whipping off his shades with the other hand. Hayden's eyes widened in disbelief at the move. Of course, the bastard had his own eyes clenched closed now, but that was still an unexpected move.

The both of their mingling breaths and gasps heightened as Hank got closer, thrusting up again in wild, reckless abandon. Every shot at his prostate made Hayden keen, and he had to prop his chin down to Hank's ears as he wrapped two arms around his neck.  
"Hhn, shit..-ah!"

 _"Hayden..._ " His tone was somewhat warning, but Hayden couldn't really respond due to that _well-placed_ thrust up his ass, and he burst out a weak moan right up against Hank's head.  
Guess that was the last straw, because soon after he felt gushing cum spurt inside him before he heard a great, "Ff _fFUCK!!"_ fill the room. Hayden arched his back, mewling as he got filled up, and Hank helped wank him off to climax following his.

Splattered cum stuck between them and dripped down to the carpeted floor (Hayden sure was glad he wasn't the janitor here) as the two took a good long minute to climb down from their peak, reeling it all in with slow, ragged panting.

Hank apparently recovered sooner than him, because after that one minute was up, he leaned in to peck at Hayden's collarbone, the quaint little moustache tickling him.

"H-hah.. guess I won that one huh?" To his pleasant surprise, Hank looked much redder than he'd noted before. He was going to say something else, but whatever it is was, it had entirely slipped from his mind and tongue--because.. wow. His eyes were, really, really brown.

And- okay, you can tease Hayden on liking "boring brown eyes" so much--which, he did, but those brown eyes were truly something else.  
They were blown wide open, fixated on him intensely, the mute dark brown almost black, just a tone away from blending together the iris and pupil together as one.

"I sure like your eyes." Might as well voice his compliments.

Hank chuckled, reaching for his shades to put them on again. "Congrats on winning another bet. You've been pretty lucky lately."

"Sure, just real lucky." He carefully shifted himself off Hank, shivering as a dose of cum slithered down his legs. "And it ain't beginner's luck either."

"I reckon." They dressed themselves back up, though there wasn't much else they could do about the cum. Hayden pocketed the plug, then nodded his head toward the door.

"Ain't no one going to come check up on us for another hour or so. What say we go back to the dorms and clean up?"

"Mm, alright." Before Hank could turn though, Hayden tapped his shoulder.

"Well, come on then. Fork it over." He grinned, laying his hand out.

Hank offered a small, rare smile in return, the only sign other than some lightly faded blushing keeping him from looking back to normal as always.

He forked it over, then pulled him in to offer interest.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:  
> https://twitter.com/OTPresent/status/1356458640182509570
> 
> look, i wrote this with absolutely nothing going up in my brain. i don't know why i made this, nor how. all i know, is that there was a niche to be filled, and i filled it.


End file.
